


Lilith Tries Something New

by Sataniconions



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: #im sorry in advanced for this #its still soft #right?, F/F, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataniconions/pseuds/Sataniconions
Summary: Lilith wants to try something new with Zelda.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Lilith Tries Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I wrote this and no one asked for it yet here I am, shoving it down your throats anyways.

Zelda sat in the parlor, lit cigarette in her holder, blowing soft spirals of smoke. She was invested in her Russian newspaper, barely paying attention to the woman on the other side of the sofa.

Lilith kicked her feet up, scooching them under Zelda's thigh. Heels digging into her skin. Green eyes narrowed at her before falling back down to the paper. Lilith sighed. Zelda knew she wanted her attention but the article was too interesting to give in. 

Lilith played with the ties of her robe, rubbing the soft velvet between her fingers. Zelda glanced up. She looked sad or as if something was bothering her. 

Sighing and folding her paper, Zelda gave into her lover's game. "What's wrong?" 

"Hm?" Lilith shyly looked up, fingers still fumbling with her robe. 

"You look as if something is slowly eating away at you." Lilith looked her in the eyes, fingers finally dropping the velvet rope that kept her robe together. 

"There has been something on my mind as of late." Zelda cocked a brow, taking a long drag. It was clear to Lilith that the witch wasn't going to be saying anything until she spit it out. 

"I want to try something." Zelda wanted to snap and tell her to get on with it but something about the way Lilith said it let Zelda know she was nervous. 

"Well, what is it, dear?" Zelda scooted closer to her, brushing a thumb over her ankle. 

"I… it's silly, really." Lilith laughed a little but Zelda kept a straight face. 

"You can tell me _anything_ , Lilith." The demoness's eyes softened and a small smile was placed upon her lips. 

"It's something… _sexual_." The corners of Zelda's lips quirked upwards. A brow raised. 

"Is it now? Well, in that case, I'm all ears." Lilith laughed, placing a hand against the redhead's chest. 

"I want you to...um," She grew shy again, bringing her eyes back down to her lap. "I would like you to _fist_ me." Zelda's eyes darkened with what Lilith recognized as lust. 

Zelda's voice came out hoarser than it was, as if she was holding back a cough. 

"Of course, Lilith. I would be honored." The two smiled, before Zelda placed multiple kisses across Lilith's face and her exposed chest. 

"Here?" She heard a mumble come from Zelda yet she hadn't the slightest clue what the woman said. 

Zelda fingers found the ties of her robe, slowly undoing them. Lilith's breath caught in her throat, her nerves set ablaze. Yes, they had had sex multiple times before and she was quite used to being naked infront of the woman. But something about this made her shy. She was about to try something she had always wanted to, with the woman she loved. 

Zelda's hands met Lilith's breasts, squeezing them firmly. Lilith moaned, letting her head fall back against the armrest. She felt Zelda's lips and tongue against her neck. Sucking at her delicate flesh. 

Zelda trailed her lips down to her collar, slightly biting at the defined bone. Her mouth lowered, sucking at her already hard nipples. Lilith let her fingers dig into the mesh of Zelda's cheetah blouse. Zelda's tongue ran down her stomach line, making her squirm. A gush of wetness spread in her panties. Zelda's teeth met the hem, pulling them down. Lilith squirmed more, hands resting on Zelda's shoulders. Her mouth agape, small noises of pleasure escaping. Glorious curls and soft flesh glistened with wetness. Zelda nearly licked her lips. She ran a finger through her folds, drawing out a long moan from Lilith. 

"We might not need as much lube as I originally thought." Lilith laughed but it was cut when Zelda's teeth bit into her clit. 

Lilith's creamy thighs pulled further apart, begging for Zelda. The redhead chuckled, sitting up. Lilith's hands fell from her shoulders, moving to her own breasts. Zelda kissed down her thighs, to her calves, to her feet that still barred her heels. 

Sitting back a bit, Zelda took in the sight of her lover. She couldn't help but think the woman looked unbearably sexy. Green robe flowing at her sides. Breasts perky and full, covered by slender digits with red manicured nails. Her long legs ending with sharp black stilettos. 

With a wave of her hand, a tall bottle of lube appeared next to her. Lilith's eyes widened, her lips parting in need. Lilith felt as if she could barely keep her legs up and open any longer. Desire coursing through her whole body, surely soaking her even more. 

Zelda's fingers entered her, loosening her up. Lilith stifled her moans, keeping her eyes on the bottle. Zelda took the hint, taking the bottle in hand. She drizzled it across her fingers and the rest of her hand. Lilith tried to keep still but her body shook with anticipation. 

Zelda's finger tips played at her entrance and clit, gently rubbing. Lilith whined, pushing herself up with her hands. Zelda instructed her to relax back down. So she did just that. 

Curling her fingers down and pressing her thumb to the palm of her hand, Zelda began to enter her. Slowly, making sure not to her Lilith. 

"If it becomes too much, tell me to stop." Lilith barely nodded, dazed in pleasure. 

Zelda pushed further, slowly moving in and out. To Zelda's surprise, Lilith was stretching around her hand quite easily. 

Lilith bit her lip, tearing it with her sharp teeth. The pleasure ripped through her body as the larger part of Zelda's knuckles slipped into her. She moaned loudly, eyes watering. 

Her nails gripped into the soft flesh of her own breasts, leaving bloody crescents. Zelda rocked back and forth, working her open further. Lilith cried out once Zelda's hand fully slipped into her. Her legs shook violently as Zelda clenched her fist. Back arching and hips buckling, Lilith felt an orgasm coming. Heat spread through her lower abdomen and between her legs. Zelda bent down to give her clit some attention. Lilith twitched and spasmed, moans being ripped out of her. Soon enough, she came, gushing out onto the sofa. 

"Push against my hand." Lilith did just that as Zelda pulled her hand out of her. Zelda smirked as they stared at her dripping wet hand. 

"Good girl." Lilith smiled, shyly, red flushing her cheeks and chest. 

"Thank you, Zee." Zelda licked slowly at her hand, cleaning as much as she could before leaning down and kissing the demoness. 

Lilith withered under her, still recovering from the intense orgasm. 

Zelda gave her a long, sweet kiss. She parted their lips and softly whispered, "No problem, Lili." 


End file.
